


Progressively Perfect

by elrhiarhodan, mmouse15



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmouse15/pseuds/mmouse15
Summary: Eggsy likes the country estate he grew up on, but he especially likes learning to valet for the guest that keeps visiting the estate.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/gifts).



> I was absolutely blessed to get incredible artwork from [Elrhiarhodan.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan) Blessed, I tell you.
> 
> I imagine this as sometime around the turn of the last century, before there was any enormous amount of communication technology. Think Edwardian times, before the first World War and the lost generation. Actually, George V is more likely, since he led the British Empire through WWI. So, around then. I've chosen to make the house Harry is at a small one, since I'm terribly unfamiliar with the household staff of Buckingham or Sandringham. *arm waves* please excuse my unfamiliarity with royal households.  
> I used JRR Tolkien as a model for Eggsy's military service and wartime experiences.  
> TW: abelist language, but within context of the time period of the story.

"There you are, sir."

King Henry shrugged his shoulders, settling his jacket more firmly in place. His valet, Unwin, used a clothes brush to sweep away one last, tiny piece of lint and stepped back.

"Thank you, Mr. Unwin," Harry said.

"You're welcome, sir," Unwin turned away to put the clothes brush away and finish tidying the room.

The door burst open, and Unwin and Harry both whirled. A man dressed in the uniform of a palace servant was in the doorway, an old-fashioned pistol gripped in his hand.

Unwin shoved the king as the man pulled the trigger. The kick of the pistol was such that the man reeled back several feet, which allowed guards to swarm him, covering him in a pile of bodies.

The king looked up from the floor at his valet. Unwin had his hand clasped to his left shoulder. He smiled at the king and asked, "Sir, are you alright?"

Harry scrambled to his feet, "Yes, yes, I'm fine."

"That's good, sir," Unwin replied. His eyes rolled back in his head and he dropped to the floor. Harry looked at him as blood flooded between his fingers and began soaking the carpet under him.

"Help him!" Harry shouted, dropping back down and pressing his hands over Unwin's. The next few minutes were a confusion of voices and bodies, some helping the wounded valet and others urging the king to come with them.

Harry finalled shouted, "Enough! I am fine. If you have the villain under guard, then I do not need to move. Help Unwin!"

After that, form began to coalesce from chaos. Mr. Unwin was moved to a stretcher as the palace's doctor worked over him. Several servants moved Unwin out of the room under the doctor's direction.

"Doctor Beale?" Harry called.

"Your majesty?" the doctor replied.

"Do everything you can," Harry told him.

"Yes, sir." The doctor turned back to his patient and followed the stretcher away.

The people remaining in Harry's room breathed for a few moments, a pause in the midst of a new reality, before shifting into motion. Harry was pulled into the bedroom across from his as another valet brought him a new uniform. He was stripped, the blood washed from his hands and face, and redressed. 

The household butler was standing outside the door, the Captain of the Yeoman of the Guard next to him, both standing at attention.

"At ease," Harry told them. They swung behind him, following him to the study. Guards were standing at every door along the hall. Once inside the study, Harry moved behind his desk, settling himself and waiting.

The Captain began. "The scofflaw, your Majesty, had gotten hired on here as a manservant two years ago. He seemed quite compliant, dutiful, had initiative, and took on extra duties. As this is not your primary, or even secondary residence, he was playing a very long game, sir."

The butler took up the narrative. "This is one of the homes you only visit rarely, your Majesty, and as such, we have a small permanent staff. We are all quite close, sir, and this man behaved quite appropriately throughout his service here. We had no complaints and noticed nothing out of the ordinary."

"Quite," Harry replied, "which means someone has been planning this assassination for quite some time. How are we going to address this?"

The captain and the butler relaxed slightly, and the real work of figuring out what had happened began. The housekeeper brought Harry breakfast on a tray, placing it on the side of the desk and bobbing a curtsey as she left.

This house was one of the many held by the monarchy. It was distant from any large city, and the only reason the local village had a train service was because of the king's residence nearby. The grounds were only manicured near the house, while the remainder of the grounds were allowed to grow more wild. It was a place for the king to ride, or fish, or simply walk. A small permanent staff kept the house ready for the king at all times, but Harry had only visited once in the past four years, a visit that had occured before his coronation. 

As such, and given the size of the house, a very select group of people came with the king to this residence. The king's guard were housed in a barracks near the main home, but this place was considered a relaxed place for the king or any member of the royal family that chose to visit. This assassination attempt would change how this place was protected from now on, and Harry privately mourned the loss of what little privacy he could scrape out of his life.

Once new guard stations and duties were finalized, and the house staff were re-examined in light of new information, Harry asked, "What is the news on Unwin? Has anyone sent a telegraph to Buckingham, to let Mrs. Unwin know what happened? What has been released to the press?"

"I do not know, your Majesty, but I will find out," the captain told him.

Harry waved him out, "As soon as you know, please."

"Yes, your Majesty," the captain said as he bowed himself out of the room.

Harry turned his attention to the butler.

"Well, Mr. Cuthbert, this is a fine mess."

The butler's lips curled up slightly, "Yes, your Majesty."

"Well?" Harry asked.

The butler laid out which rooms he felt would be best for Mr. Unwin's recovery, and what staff would need to be hired to facilitate said recovery. Once the logistics were covered, Harry let the butler leave. He leaned back in his chair, bringing up a hand to cover his eyes. A swirl of thoughts cascaded through his mind now that he could let them. He would have to make sure Unwin was taken care of, that Unwin's wife and child were brought up from Buckingham and that appropriate school was available to the child. He would need to be sure that Mrs. Unwin could return to her job at the palace once Unwin had recovered to the best of his ability, and that a proper posting was made available to Unwin. He would have to address Parliament and coordinate with his officers to figure out where this assassination attempt had originated. The unrest on the Continent, the myriad treaties that kept various countries from attacking other countries, the familial relationships among the royal families, the unsettling attacks on many governments all flashed across his mind.

He pulled his head up and turned to the windows, looking out over the lawn to the trees beyond. Red coats were stationed every twenty-five feet or so throughout the trees, and two guards flanked the windows. Harry sighed and turned back to his desk to address the sheaf of telegraph forms that were covering his desk.

His secretary, Mr. Thompson, knocked on the door, and Harry bade him enter. They worked quickly on the telegraphs, Mr. Thompson handing to Harry the ones he needed to address whilst Mr. Thompson could take care of the rest. While they were busy with that, another knock came on the door. The footman opened the door and said, "The doctor is here, your Majesty."

"Ah, good, let him come in. Thank you, Mr. Thompson."

The secretary bowed and departed as the doctor entered. Harry motioned toward a chair and the doctor collapsed into it.

"Your Majesty, Mr. Unwin has survived the surgery. We had to amputate his arm - the damage was too great to keep the limb. He is resting now. There are two maids with nursing experience, and for now, one of them will be with Mr. Unwin at all times. I understand that I am allowed to hire more nurses to watch over Mr. Unwin."

"Whatever you need," Harry agreed.

"Very well, sir, Mr. Unwin will need months to recover from this traumatic experience. Right now, I'm most worried about infection. As you know, your Majesty, I fought in the Boer Wars, and disease was a bigger killer than all the bullets expended. Thus, all instruments were first boiled in water before I used them and the wound is covered with cloths soaked in carbolic acid. Mrs. White has placed lavender throughout Mr. Unwin's room, to refresh him and to keep insects away. I have done all I can do."

"You have done well, Dr. Beale. Please refresh yourself and keep me updated."

The doctor rose, staggering a little before catching himself on the back of the chair. "Yes, your Majesty. Thank you, sir."


	2. Eggsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time shift - Eggsy is now a young man.

Eggsy lifted his chin as his mum tightened his tie and adjusted his collar points.

"There. Don't you look fine, Eggsy!" Her eyes sparkled with pride.

His father clapped his hand on his shoulder. "Do us proud, Eggsy."

"I will, Da. Thank you, Mum, I appreciate the help." Eggsy pulled slightly on the hem of his jacket and stood straight.

"Well, then, off you go, Eggsy. Mr. Cuthbert won't be kept waiting!" Mrs. Unwin told him, giving him a slight push toward the door.

"Yes, Mum," Eggsy answered, stepping toward the door.

"Eggsy," his father said.

Eggsy stopped. "Yes, Da?"

"Do me proud, son."

Eggsy grinned, "Yes, Da, I will."

During his life on the estate, Eggsy had worked around, and with, all the servants in the house and in the gardens. He had been taught how to help with the cleaning and maintenance of the house, how to help with the harvesting of the gardens, how to fulfill the duties of the various staff members, and how to behave around guests. As he grew older, he learned how to be a footman, a manservant, and a valet. He had never practiced on a person who was not a member of the staff, but he was ready to do so. As it happened, a friend of the king's was coming to the estate to spend a couple of weeks and Eggsy was going to be his manservant and valet. He was looking forward to this, and the rest of the staff was eager to see how their training had taken. The gentleman in question was arriving soon, and Eggsy needed to be in place when he did arrive.

Eggsy met Mr. Cuthbert near the Blue Room, the bedroom their guest would be using during his stay, and together they went over all the details, making sure the room was truly prepared for a guest. Satisfied, Mr. Cuthbert left for the main hall to greet their guest, and Eggsy made himself comfortable just outside the room on a chair. 

When he heard the footsteps on the staircase, he rose and stood next to the door, opening it as Mr. Cuthbert led their guest to the room. Four footmen followed behind with a trunk and a couple of cases. Eggsy led the footmen to the dressing room and let them settle the trunk and cases on the racks that had been readied for them. He then stepped out and stood by the dressing room door.

"Mr. Colburg, this is Mr. Unwin. He will be assisting you during your stay." Mr. Cuthbert introduced them. Eggsy bowed his head.

"Excellent, Cuthbert, thank you. Mr. Unwin...Are you by chance related to Mr. Lee Unwin?" Mr. Colburg asked.

"Yes, sir, he's my father," Eggsy replied.

"Ah. Well, then. I would like to rest for an hour, then prepare for dinner. Will you wake me?" Mr. Colburg asked, then waited for Eggsy's reply.

"Of course,sir. I'll unpack your trunk and cases in the meanwhile, sir, and wake you in an hour."

"Excellent, thank you, Unwin." Mr. Colburg turned toward the bed. Eggsy slipped into the dressing room and closed the door carefully.

He spent the next hour unpacking all of Mr. Colburg's clothes and shoes, stowing them in the appropriate places. The jewelry case, which was locked, he placed on top of the armoire. When he was done, he carefully closed the trunk and pulled it into the small closet meant to store the luggage. He place the suitcases on top of the trunk, then checked the time. He had another eight minutes before he needed to wake Mr. Colburg, and he sat down and breathed. Mentally he went over everything he needed to do and was glad he'd checked everything off the list he held in his head.

When the time came, Eggsy went to wake Mr. Colburg. He ran a bath for him and laid out his clothes for dinner. When the time came, he helped Mr. Colburg dress. Once Mr. Colburg was dressed and on his way to dinner, Eggsy tidied the dressing room and bedroom, then retreated to the kitchen for his own supper. After he'd eaten, he occupied his time darning socks for his mother, waiting for the bell to ring that would tell him his presence was needed.

In this manner, the next two days passed pleasantly enough. Mr. Colburg was kind and patient, and gently coached Eggsy when he made a mistake. On the third day, Mr. Colburg said, "Well, as long as I'm here, you might as well call me Harry. Mr. Colburg is a bit too stuffy and formal for my tastes at this point."

"Yes, sir," Eggsy murmured. At Harry's pointed look, Eggsy let a grin break across his face and said, "Thank you, Harry, that's very kind of you."

Harry laughed and clapped a hand on Eggsy's shoulder, "Very well, Unwin, let's get this finished. I'm looking forward to my walk this morning."

"Yes, Harry," Eggsy replied and finished helping Harry get on his boots.

"Actually, Unwin, can you join me? You seem quite familiar with the estate, and I would appreciate a guide." Harry looked at him guilelessly.

"I'd have to ask Mr. Cuthbert if that's allowed, sir, but if he says yes, I'll happily join you," Eggsy told him.

"Very well. Consult with Cuthbert and let me know." Harry dismissed him and went to eat his breakfast. Eggsy flew down the servants' stairs and into the kitchen. When Mr. Cuthbert came into the kitchen to supervise the dishes being brought to the dining room, Eggsy breathlessly asked if he was allowed to join Mr. Colburg on his morning walk.

"Well, it's not usual, Eggsy, but Mr. Colburg makes his own rules. Yes, you may go. Get some food and change into more suitable attire for walking the estate."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Cuthbert! Thank you!" Eggsy got out before hurrying to do as he'd said.

When Harry was finished with his breakfast, Eggsy was awaiting him in the hall, dressed in a pair of boots and older clothing, ready to walk anywhere. Harry smiled slightly and said, "Excellent! I'm glad you could join me, Unwin. Let's be on our way, shall we?"

"Yes, sir," Eggsy replied and turned to the doors. The two youngest footmen were stationed at the main doors, and they opened them to allow Harry and Eggsy through.

On the main steps of the house, Harry paused and looked over the grounds.

"Well, where do you suggest we go?" He asked Eggsy.

"Well, sir, it depends on what you'd like to do. If you want to walk and think, the north woods is quite lovely for that. If you want to see the fields, we should head east. The tors are a good place for a walk, but not for a thinking kind of walk." Eggsy told him.

"What about to the south?"

"Well, it's the village, sir. It's market day and there will be loads of people. I didn't think you'd want to be around people, if you came here to get away." Eggsy said.

"Very good. I did tell you to call me Harry, Unwin." Harry reminded him.

"Yes, Harry. Please, call me Eggsy."

"Eggsy?" Harry said, his eyebrows lifting in surprise.

"Because I'm a good egg, sir, and I didn't respond very well to Gary." Eggsy told him, a cheeky grin breaking across his face.

Harry chuckled and said, "We'll go north, I think."

Eggsy led the way to the north woods and followed Harry's lead. They walked for hours, Harry occasionally looking to Eggsy to guide him, but the walk was mostly quiet, the only sounds the scuff of their boots against a pebble or occasional stick. They were quiet enough that the birds kept singing nearby, and Eggsy let himself sink into the rhythm of the woods, falling back into his childhood habits. He became quieter, and soon they saw a herd of deer. Eggsy held a finger to his lips and stopped Harry. He crouched down and snuck through the bushes until he could touch the hindquarters of a doe. The entire herd alarmed and bounded away, and Eggsy turned back to Harry with a wide smile on his face. Harry looked startled, but returned the smile.

"Thanks, Harry. I like seeing how quiet I can be, and I haven't had time to practice for awhile. That was fun."

"Do you do anything else to the deer?" Harry asked.

Eggsy looked scandalized. "This estate belongs to the king. All the wildlife belongs to him. The only time anyone on this estate would kill an animal or bird is if it was critically wounded in some way and killing it would end its suffering. Stealing from his majesty is right out, Harry."

Harry gave him a thoughtful look and murmured, "Quite right, Eggsy. Good attitude to have."

"Besides, Harry, anything I need is provided for me. Poaching would mean that I would lose everything, and it's just not worth it. I go out with the gameskeeper sometimes, to help him, and that's how I learned I could sneak up on just about anything. Except quail. Those birds are too skittish even for me."

Harry threw back his head and laughed, a deep, full belly laugh. Eggsy just looked at him, feeling more affronted the longer Harry laughed.

When Harry had regained control of himself, he put his hand on Eggsy' shoulder and said, "My apologies, Eggsy. I was not laughing at you, but at the circumstances that have allowed you to learn to sneak up on everything but quail. You have had quite the education, young man."

"Yes, sir, I have," Eggsy told him, "everyone here has helped me learn. I'm very lucky. My da, not so much, but his majesty let Da stay here and let Mum and me join him, so in a way, it was really lucky for him, too. He's been there for me, and I've had a great education from everyone. I can even do figures!"

Harry smiled down at him, "I hope you always remember how lucky you are, Eggsy."

"I'll do my best, sir."

"That's all anyone can do, Eggsy."

After that long walk, the air between them felt much more comfortable. Harry came to the estate two or three times each year and Eggsy was his valet. There was a comfortable ease between them, and Eggsy couldn't stop himself from slipping into the same casualness he had with the other servants. Harry was easy to be around, undemanding and kind, always interested in Eggsy and the estate. Eggsy thrived under Harry's attention, and felt that they had a special connection, established on their long walks and solidified in the quiet moments together at the manor house. He would catch Harry looking at him thoughtfully, but the older man never said anything to him.

For his part, Eggsy had to remind himself that Harry was a guest of the house, no matter how kindly he treated everyone. He quelled his reactions to Harry, suppressing the longing for a closer connection. Harry was a lord and far out of Eggsy's reach. 

Things could have continued in this comfortable vein for a long time, had not the political situation of Europe taken an abrupt shift.


	3. Times are a'changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world is changing, and Eggsy learns things.

The summer of 1914 warmed gradually from the cold and wet spring. Eggsy was kept busy around the estate. He had shot up, finally, and was now taller than his mother. Not his father, but Eggsy was still happy. He kept busy, helping anyone that need his aid, and was slim and fit. When he heard Mr. Colburg was coming for a short visit, he polished his shoes and brushed his good jacket and prepared to be away from the outdoors for a while.

Mr. Colburg, Harry, seemed exceedingly stressed. Eggsy slipped into a more formal address and remained quiet as he helped Mr. Colburg dress for the first few days. He missed their easy camaraderie, but prided himself on adapting to the changing circumstances. On the third day, Harry looked up from a letter in his hand and actually looked at Eggsy.

"Oh, Eggsy. I'm glad you're here. How are you, my boy?"

"I am well, thank you." Eggsy replied, re-hanging a jacket and turning back to Harry to help him don the jacket he'd chosen.

Harry looked down at the letter again, then folded it and returned it to his portable escritoire, then let Eggsy help him into the jacket. Eggsy adjusted the shoulders and peered around Harry at the mirror.

"There you are, sir, ready for dinner." Eggsy caught Harry's eyes in the mirror and froze. They stared at each other until Eggsy shifted and broke the moment.

"Eggsy, will you take a walk with me tomorrow morning?" Harry asked, adjusting his cuffs. His hands were shaking, Eggsy noticed, and there was a slight quaver in his voice.

Eggsy nodded as he replied, "Yes, sir, Harry, I'd like that."

Harry looked at him, and Eggsy looked back. Finally, Harry nodded.

"Excellent. You may take the evening off, I shan't need you later." Harry headed to the door, ready for dinner.

"Thank you, sir. Sleep well," Eggsy replied.

Harry stopped in the doorway, frozen for a moment, before resuming his walk. Eggsy stared after him, puzzled, before shaking himself to finish his tidying. Harry had never before looked at him so intently. He finished up and took himself off to his own supper. Sleep was difficult to come by, interrupted by thoughts of Harry. 

The next morning, Eggsy answered the bell dressed for a walk in the woods. Harry nodded in satisfaction and accepted Eggsy's assistance in getting into his own boots. After a quick breakfast, they headed north.

Eggsy kept quiet, stealing glances over at Harry every so often. Harry seemed deep in thought for the first hour, then he finally looked up, noted their location, and turned to Eggsy.

"Have you ever wondered, Eggsy, what goes on between heads of state?"

"You mean, like kings and queens?" Eggsy asked.

"I do, indeed, mean like kings and queens," Harry replied.

"No. Because I don't have any reason to think about it, sir. The ways of kings and such are so far over me that it's like me wondering why the moon keeps to the same cycle, month after month, instead of changing it up." Eggsy told him.

Harry then asked, "What if you did? What would you say to the king right now?"

Eggsy thought for a bit, then asked, "Why, Harry? What's different about now?"

Harry sighed. "There is a war coming, Eggsy, and there seems to be no way to stop it."

"So, you're asking me if our country should go to war?"

Harry laughed, a quick, bitten-off bark of sound, before replying, "No, Eggsy, the war will happen no matter what you say. What I want to know is, how do you feel about going to war?"

"I don't want to go, sir, but I will, because it's my duty to my king and my country." Eggsy told him promptly.

Harry stopped walking. "King and country? What about your family? What about your home?"

"My home is this estate, sir. It belongs to the royal family. When I say king and country, it means everyone and everything here." Eggsy told him, halting his own movements.

"Our regular forces will not be enough, I fear. This war will drag on, and our country will have to take measures, We may even need to implement conscription and austerity measures, Eggsy." Harry drew a deep breath and resumed his walk. Eggsy stayed next to him, puzzled at the direction Harry's thoughts were going.

"I am going to send you to your death, Eggsy, and I hate that. I hate that I have no control over this, that treaties and family ties bind me to a course that I know is wrong." Harry finally said, looking up at the sky through the leaves of the trees.

"You mean the king will send me," Eggsy answered.

Harry just looked at him, and Eggsy stopped in his tracks. "Bollocks. You're the king. What the hell, Harry?" 

Harry laughed. It was a full belly laugh, ringing out and startling the birds all around them. Eggsy just glared at him as Harry tried, and failed, to regain his breath. The laughter began stuttering, as if it were mixed with sobs, but when Eggsy stepped forward, Harry waved his hands, and Eggsy huffed but stopped muttering curses under his breath. When Harry finally stopped laughing, he straightened and looked at Eggsy as he wiped tears from his face.

"I apologize for my outburst, Mr. Unwin," Harry managed to say.

"Hmph. I accept your apology, Mr. Colburg," Eggsy said. Their laughs slid into chuckles, which turned into sober glances.

"I am sorry, Eggsy," Harry told him.

Eggsy shrugged, "I do what I must, you do what you must. It's how life goes, Harry." He was trying to recover from the shock of finding that Harry was even further out of his reach than he'd previously thought.

Harry nodded, "I don't need to like it, however."

"There are worse ways to live, Harry. I could be one of those kids that mine coal, never getting to see the light of day, dead before I'm thirty." Eggsy looked up at the trees around them.

"You could still be dead before thirty, Eggsy." Harry reminded him.

Eggsy dropped his gaze to Harry and smiled, "Yes. I could. It would be worth it, though, to die fighting for the right things." He hoped Harry understood all he was trying to say.

"I hope you're right," Harry replied, his eyes thoughtful as he looked at Eggsy. Finally he looked away and they continued their walk.

For the remainder of Harry's stay, Eggsy watched him closely. Harry was distracted, worried, and very, very sober. He stayed up late, sending Eggsy away early, and he remained deep in thought. When the time came for him to return to London, he rang for Eggsy.

"Yes, sir?"

"Eggsy. When you go off to war, will you write me letters? Send them here, attention Mr. Colburg. Mr. Cuthbert will send them on to me. I would...I would very much like to know how you get on, Eggsy. Will you do that?" Harry held his eyes, and Eggsy could see the concern and care in them.

Eggsy smiled at him, trying to relieve some of Harry's worry, "Yeah, of course, Harry. I'll do that for you. I might not get called up, though."

Harry shook his head, "You will. You're just the right age. This war will demand an enormous number of men, I fear. Thank you, Eggsy, I appreciate it."

"Of course, Harry."

Harry put his hand on Eggsy's shoulder and said, "Take care, my boy."

Eggsy returned his gaze and nodded. Harry gave his shoulder a squeeze, then suddenly pulled Eggsy into an embrace. Eggsy held himself stiffly for a moment before he relaxed into Harry's arms, which were trembling around him. Eggsy smoothed his hands over Harry's back and murmured, "I'll come back to you, Harry."

"Eggsy," Harry murmured. He stepped back and clasped Eggsy's arms, giving them a gentle squeeze and adding, "I hope you will. Take care of yourself, my boy." He grabbed his hat and gloves and smiled at Eggsy one last time before he left for the buggy that would take him to the train station.

Eggsy stayed where he was, trembling slightly himself and holding onto his elbows. He had thought Harry would never act on the attraction between them, had been grateful for the respect Harry had afforded him, and now he didn't know if he'd be able to bury his own longing again.

That was the last time Eggsy saw Harry for years.


	4. War and other unnatural events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Great War starts.

_Dear Harry,_

_So far this is quite boring. We march, and we drill, and we shoot, and then we repeat. We have been doing this for months. I'm getting to be a pretty good shot by now. As you probably heard, I volunteered when Lord Kitchener asked for men. I figured that was a better way to get into the army than being told I must. My mum wasn't happy about it, but she couldn't stop me.  
Most of the men are excited to be fighting. They think that once we get there, we'll do the huge charge and break the stalemate of the trenches and win the war. I'm doubtful, but I read. The officers, the older ones, aren't so optimistic as the troops. I'm ready to do my part for my country, Harry, but I'm also a little scared. We're set to leave for the front in a week._

_Your friend,  
Eggsy_

Eggsy stayed in formation, waiting for his platoon to be told to get on the boat that would take them across the channel. They would embark for Calais and receive further orders once they'd landed. Eggsy felt out of place — thanks to Harry's influence, he was less likely to believe the officers as they told the troops what was going on. He listened and watched and drew his own conclusions.

Once on the boat, he pulled out his diary, a piece of stationery, and a pencil stub. 

_Dear Harry,_

_Word is that once we're in France, we'll be heading south. I don't know where. I'm not sure the word is true, either._

The sea was relatively calm, but Eggsy was glad to be on dry land again. The loading zone was chaos, with sergeants yelling, messengers rushing about, and entire platoons standing at attention without officers. More quickly than Eggsy thought, things were sorted and his platoon was marching to where they would meet up with other platoons to form a battalion, which would then merge to form a division. 

As they marched, Eggsy kept looking around, observing. They were going to reinforce troops north of Paris, in a town called Amiens. While waiting, he continued his letter to Harry.

_I'm learning how to say these words like the French do. I know, you're probably laughing at me, but I always thought it was paR-IZ. No, it's pronounced PAAR-EE. You really can laugh now. I never learned French, but it's a pretty language. I'm trying to learn!_

Eggsy's life became a blur of boredom as he waited to be moved to the front lines, terror when he was on the front line, and bone-deep exhaustion after days of filling sandbags or digging new trenches. Finally, as the summer began, talk began to filter down that the generals had an offensive plan. All too soon, Eggsy found himself in the thick of war, shivering in a trench as the British artillery bombarded no-man's land between the fronts. When it was time to go over the top, Eggsy followed his fellow soldiers and headed into the morass of no-man's land.

The first battle was a mess. Men were mowed down like wheat before the scythe. Eggsy himself took a bullet through his calf, but kept going until a shell exploded too near him and knocked him off his feet. He kept his grip on his rifle, but his ears were ringing and it was difficult to see. He crawled to a mound of mud that gave him a little bit of shelter, and took stock.

He was bleeding freely from two wounds, which meant the bullet had gone straight through. He pulled out two kerchiefs, knotted them together, and bound them around his leg. Then he tried to stand, and found that his leg would not support him. He felt around — no broken bones — but he felt light-headed. He popped his head over the mound and realized he was surrounded by bodies. There were no soldiers around him at all.

Eggsy took a breath that was not a sob, and prepared to begin running again. He was going to do this, for king and country. He got to his feet and began moving forward again.

He didn't remember much of the battle. There was mud, and bodies, and bullets. Somehow, he made it back to the lines when it became apparent that the attack had failed. By then he had more wounds and no way to bandage them.

In the trench, he was moved to an aid station where his wounds were assessed and temporary bandages were put over the bleeding wounds. He was walked further back to a Casualty Clearing Station, since there were men who couldn't walk. As he watched the jostling ambulances, he was grateful to be walking.

By the time he got to the CCS, Eggsy was feeling faint. He was moved into a line where a nurse took one look at him and hustled him onto a camp stool before she began cleaning and bandaging his wounds. He was moved to a cot after that, and he fell into a deep sleep.

When he awoke, he didn't understand what was going on. He was shivering, but felt hot. He was no longer in the building he'd been in. Instead he was in a long room with windows and rows of cots. A nurse was sponging his forehead, and he clumsily tried to touch her arm. She gently, but firmly, put his hand back down on his chest.

"You've got a bad fever, dearie. There's no sign of infection in any of your wounds, so the doctor thinks it might be trench fever. You just rest and get better. Oh, let's try to get some water down you." She poured a glass of water from a pitcher and bustled back to Eggsy, where she helped him sit up and drink.

Three mouthfuls were enough, and Eggsy weakly pushed the glass away, sinking back into the cot. He was asleep quickly.

Thus was the rhythm of his days. He had no idea how long he was feverish, or how many days he spent in hospital. When he could finally stay away for more than a few minutes at a time, a nurse kindly updated him.

"You're in Malassises Hospital. You had four bullet wounds, nothing too severe, but you developed trench fever and have been sick for the past ten days." She told him gently.

"Oh," Eggsy said. "That explains why I feel so terrible."

"Yes, dearie, it does. Now, try to drink some water, and I'll bring you some broth as soon as I can."

Eggsy nodded as she moved away. He looked over to the small table next to his cot. There was a glass of water and his diary. He rolled over and drank as much water as he could stand, setting the glass down once done and grabbing his diary. He began a letter on a page, his hand shaky.

_Dear Harry,_

_Well, I've managed to survive so far. I did get shot, but I'm in hospital because of trench fever. The nurse says between the wounds and the fever, I was pretty sick. I'm to be sent back in a week or so. I just wanted to write you._

_Your friend,  
Eggsy_

His recovery took longer than he'd hoped. The worst wound was through his hip. It had managed to not break any bone, but it was tender and Eggsy had to learn to walk again. A cane was provided to help him stabilize, and he made more rapid progress with it. Soon he was dismissed from hospital and re-equipped to go back to the front lines.

When Eggsy returned to his platoon, he recognized the sergeant, but no-one else.

"They was all killed in the charge, laddie, or still in hospital. We was wiped out," the sergeant told him.

Eggsy weakly shook his hand and thanked him before introducing himself to the new group. He was accepted easily and asked about his survival on the first day. Eggsy brushed off his own skills and they let him. Eggsy did not attempt to make friends. All his friends had been killed, and he was feeling the tenderness of the loss. The men of his platoon respected his detachment, because Eggsy was still a good soldier and pitched in as needed. 

The next two months were a blur of exhaustion. Eggsy found himself tiring more quickly. It was difficult to sleep with the constant pounding of the artillery and Eggsy often found himself around a fire, dozing with other men instead of sleeping. He dug trenches, manned the front lines, made charges when his division was called for battle.

Once again, he came down with a fever and was sent back to the CCS for treatment. He was deemed too weak to return to the front lines and was trained as a radio operator, transmitting messages from the front lines to headquarters.

_Dear Harry,_

_I've been sent to hospital. I came down with trench fever, was pulled back to one of the aid stations, deemed well enough after a week to be sent back, hit with a gas attack gone wrong, got trench fever again, started pissing blood, and now am being told that I shall be given a new post back in England, training soldiers or working in the signal corps. I am not well enough to fight on the front lines._

_It hurts to breathe. It hurts to piss. I can't sleep._  
Sometimes I wish I were dead. Then I remember home, and my mum and da, and my friends, and you, and I'm glad that I'm not.  
I want this war to end, Harry. 

_Your friend,  
Eggsy_

England was kind to Eggsy. He was able to recover some of his health, although he remained easily tired and his eyes were never the same. Nevertheless, he felt safer, even if he was teaching other young men how to get themselves killed in the maw of war.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm to be sent home. The Armistice is signed, and I am too frail to remain in the Army, so home I go. I don't know when I'll get sent back, but it will be soon._  
I don't know when I'll see you again. I would imagine you'll be busy, what with the war ending and all, but I hope I will see you soon.  
Your friend,  
Eggsy 


	5. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy comes home from the war.

Eggsy got off the train, leaning heavily on the cane that allowed him to walk by himself. He was only one of the few passengers getting off in the small town, but he had a welcoming committee. His parents and many of the servants of the estate were on the platform to greet him. His mother burst into tears at the sight of him, and Eggsy submitted to her fluttering about him as he greeted his father and his friends. He was slightly taller, but gaunt and pale, the evidence of his illness stamped across his features. Eggsy knew he looked much older than his years, and he couldn't blame his mother. She had sent a young, vibrant, healthy boy to war, and had gotten back an old, ill, frail man in place of her son.

His father held him at arm's length and looked him over from head to toe before pulling him into an embrace. "My son. My dear, dear, son. Welcome home."

"Thanks, Da, it's good to be here," Eggsy murmured.

Mr. Cuthbert, the butler, looking much older now, stepped forward to shake his hand, "Welcome back, Mr. Unwin, it's good to see you."

"Thank you, sir, it's good to see you, too," Eggsy told him, shaking hands.

After everyone had greeted him, his trunk found and loaded onto the pony cart, Eggsy walked back to the house with everyone. Mr. Cuthbert had gone ahead with the cart, and Eggsy breathed as deeply as he dared, enjoying the scents of the country he'd missed. The smells of war were horrible, and he delighted in the clean, sweet scents around him.

Back at the manor house, Eggsy was ushered into the kitchen, where those folks unable to break away from their duties made their way as they could to welcome him back. Cook had made a tart for his pudding, and a pot of strong tea was placed on the table for him. Sandwiches and dried fruit made up the remainder of his tea. Eggsy ate with relish, enjoying the simple act of eating with family, of having the time to savor the food.

As the day wore on, Eggsy found himself drooping as the exhaustion crept through him. Recognizing the signs, he was bustled back to his room and helped into bed, where he drifted into a deep and peaceful sleep.

For the rest of the winter, Eggsy concentrated on regaining his health. He started with short walks around the grounds before expanding into longer walks. He wasn't surprised that a lot of people seemed to be out when he was walking; he knew his friends were keeping an eye on him and he appreciated their concern. Snow curtailed his walks some days, but as the winter wore on, Eggsy found himself further from the manor on his rambles.

As spring began to melt the snows of winter, Eggsy found himself outside more often. He still wasn't strong enough to help prepare the fields for planting, but he still had a way with horses and was capable of walking next to their heads, guiding them with gentle hands and voice, while other men did the physical labor he couldn't. 

In this manner, Eggsy began to heal. Cold and wet bothered his lungs and sometimes his eyes, but he learned to take care of himself and he regained some muscle, although he would never move with the ease he used to have. Nevertheless, when word came about that Mr. Colburg would be coming for a stay to recover his health, Eggsy went to Mr. Cuthbert and asked if he would be allowed to valet for Mr. Colburg.

"Of course, Mr. Unwin! Mr. Colburg asked for you especially, and I was happy to inform him of your return." Mr. Cuthbert told him.

Eggsy thanked him and went back to his room to pull out his suit. He stripped down and tried it on. The shoulders still fit, but the waist was too large and the pants hung badly off his waist. He went to the kitchen to find his mother, who took one look at the fit of his suit and had him up on a stool, with pins out to mark where seams needed taking in. Another one of the maids who was also a seamstress helped out, using chalk to mark where tucks would need to be taken.

"Alright, Eggsy, go take this off _carefully_ and bring it back. When will Mr. Colburg be here?" his mother asked, tucking her pin cushion back into her sewing basket.

"Ah, a week, Mum," Eggsy replied.

"Good, that's plenty of time. Go on!" She shooed him away and Eggsy went, doing as she'd asked and handing over the suit.

There were more preparations, but the house seemed to come to life as the servants cleaned and prepared the house for guests. Eggsy found out that Mr. Colburg had not come to the estate for the entirety of the war. Eggsy kept his opinion about that to himself, but pitched in to help as much as he could. He was grateful that it was more than he'd been able to do when he'd come back, six months previously.

The day of Mr. Colburg's arrival dawned clear and fair. His train was expected mid-morning, and the servants were planning to greet him en masse. Eggsy's suit was much better fitting now, and he was looking forward to seeing how Harry was doing.

When Harry stepped out of the pony cart, Eggsy had to step back and let another servant be in the front row. Harry looked thin and drawn, lines carved deeply around his mouth and eyes. His hair was greyer, but he still moved easily, greeting everyone with his warm voice. There was a huskiness to his voice that was new, too.

Once the greetings were done, two footmen carried Harry's trunk to his rooms, and Eggsy followed them. He stood inside the door as the footmen took the trunk to the dressing room and waited until they were gone before shutting the door.

"Welcome back, sir," Eggsy said when he turned back.

Harry strode toward him, putting a hand on his shoulder and the other cupping his face. "Are you alright, Eggsy? Really alright?"

Eggsy was breathless as he leaned toward Harry. He couldn't look away from Harry's eyes, so warm and focused on him. A frown began to form between Harry's eyes, and Eggsy managed to murmur, "I'm fine, Harry. Alive, and well, I promise."

"I worried about you so, Eggsy, but there was nothing I could do. You understand that, yes?" Harry whispered.

Eggsy leaned forward and their foreheads touched. "I know, Harry. I know. Appearances must be kept. The king can't play favorites."

"I would have, to keep you safe, if I could have done, Eggsy. My dear boy," Harry replied.

Eggsy pulled away slightly, "You couldn't, Harry. We can't. You would lose the throne if…" he trailed off uncertainly.

Harry moved his hand to the back of Eggsy's neck and pulled him into an embrace. "I know. It would be worth it, for you."

"Harry, no. You are our king. You don't get to dodge that duty for a servant boy off one of the monarchy's estates."

Harry leaned back and caught Eggsy's eyes. "What if I wanted to?"

"If you had really wanted that, you would have seduced me years ago. You could take what you wanted, throw your position about and have people tripping over themselves to give you what you want, but you don't do that. You are a man of honor, and you gave me respect. You disguise yourself so you can have relief from the pomp and circumstance, so you can be treated as normal. A lord, mind, but no-one of great import. If…"

Eggsy clasped Harry's arm and said, "I can't do that to you. You've trained for your position. The entire country looks up to you. Men died for you, Harry." He stopped, the grief on Harry's face halting his words.

They remained quiet in each other's arms for a long moment, then Eggsy continued, "I love you. I would die for you. Now I'm going to live for you. But that's all it can ever be, Harry."

Harry took a deep breath, letting the air shudder through his body. The moment was broken when he began to cough, a deep, wracking cough that came from deep in his chest. Eggsy wrapped an arm around his shoulders as Harry pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and covered his mouth with it.

The fit passed, and Eggsy ran over to pour Harry a glass of water, offering it with trembling hands. Harry took it and swallowed a mouthful. Eggsy glanced down and saw blood on the handkerchief.

"Harry…" Eggsy whispered.

Harry shook his head, "No, I just got over a bout of pneumonia. I really am here for my health, dear boy, I need to recover my own strength. The Armistice...well, the process was drawn out until we got the Treaty signed and I neglected my own health."

Eggsy helped Harry to a chair and put the water next to him.

"You stay here and rest. I'll unpack for you. Oh, Harry," Eggsy said, "You look tired."

"I am," Harry admitted, leaning back and closing his eyes.

Eggsy bustled about, unpacking Harry's trunk and looking over at Harry often. When he had finished unpacking, he woke Harry with a touch.

Harry started awake, muttering, "Yes, yes, I'm here."

Eggsy chuckled, "I know you are, Harry. It's teatime. Are you hungry?"

Harry stretched and yawned, then rose to his feet and replied, "Starving, actually. Shall we?"

"What?"

Harry waved toward the door, "I'm not having tea by myself. I'm going to the kitchen and cajoling Cook to give me the very best she offers. I know she keeps it for you." He winked at Eggsy, who laughed. They wandered down to the kitchen where, indeed, Cook fed them a delicious tea.

The next two weeks were spent mostly together, taking short walks around the gardens at first, then expanding their range a little further. Eggsy had recovered more than Harry, but keeping him company was more important than pushing himself.

Harry was slowly recovering. He spent his time walking, then napping, followed by another walk in the evening before bed. The fresh air and exercise seemed to be doing well for him, as his color improved and his cheeks filled out with food and rest. The lines on his face eased, too. 

When it was almost time for Harry to return to London, he asked Mr. Cuthbert, Eggsy, and Eggsy's parents into his study.

"I would like to take Eggsy back to London with me, to be my valet. I would like for you to think about this and let me know if you have objections, please."

Eggsy's mum and da looked at each other, then shook their heads. Mr. Unwin answered, "Sir, we think it would be an honor for Eggsy to serve you, and we have no objections." He looked over at the butler.

Mr. Cuthbert nodded his head, answering the unspoken prompt. "Eggsy would do very well with you, sir. As long as he doesn't get seduced by the wiles of London, that is!" He wagged his finger at Eggsy, who merely grinned at him.

"I will do my utmost to keep the less savory factions from getting their hands on our Eggsy," Harry replied. "Eggsy?"

"I would be honored, sir, to be your valet." Eggsy gave him a bow, held it for a few seconds, then stood straight.

"Very well, then, Mr. Unwin. Pack your bags for London. We leave here on the Saturday next."


	6. A Place in this World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy finds his place.

Before the war, Eggsy would have been thrilled with the train trip. Now it felt old hat, after all his travels through the war.

Harry had a private car, with a compartment for servants, which he pointed out to Eggsy before curling his hand around Eggsy's elbow and guiding him to the main portion of the carriage, which was richly furnished as a sitting room. Harry settled his escritoire near him and took out a sheaf of papers. Eggsy sat near him, and Harry explained what each paper was, why it was important, and how he wanted to handle it. Eggsy absorbed all the new information as a sponge absorbs water, and toward the end of the trip, offered his own opinions on the proposed veterans' bills.

"Look, Harry, a lot of the men were fighting for king and country, and now they're crippled and can't work. They need the government to take care of them, help them get jobs or learn how to make their way doing something different. You can't abandon them now the war's done."

"I know, Eggsy. It's a matter of finances, though, and a deep concern about the more dissident groups that not only want to have support, but to overthrow the government. I have to be careful."

Eggsy leaned back in his chair and looked at Harry for a moment. "Alright, as long as you are not trying to deny their proper claims for recompense."

"No, Eggsy, not at all. They fought, and we should take care of them. We just need to do so in a manner that does not encourage the more radical notions."

"I suppose that's fair, Harry," Eggsy said, and they bent their heads over the papers again.

Their arrival in London was quite secretive. They remained in the carriage until it was moved to a side track, then steps were brought over for their exit. Footmen entered the carriage after Harry was off and carried the luggage out to a second coach. Eggsy was invited to sit inside, but allowed to sit next to the coachman after he asked. Harry had, of course, gone ahead in the first coach, where he was greeted by the Prime Minister and a small group of lords.

Once at Buckingham, Eggsy's coach pulled around to the back and footmen swarmed out, getting the luggage and sweeping Eggsy along with them. He was introduced around, and made sure to say everyone's name and give them a small bow.

Eggsy slid into the social structure of the palace servants easily. He had authority, being valet to the king, that was a reflection of his post. He also understood that other servants, such as the head cook and the butler, were the lords of the manor from the standpoint of the servant class. The king had a great many more servants about, but Eggsy had been well trained by Mr. Cuthbert and had few problems finding his place in the hierarchy of the palace. However, he found out quickly why Harry was so worn down. He got up early, took care of correspondence, ate, dressed, and spent the rest of the day in his office. Then back to his rooms to dress for dinner, more often formal than not, and was up until two or three am before falling into bed. He quickly lost the color and weight he'd gained in the country, and Eggsy began to fret.

"Cook, I honestly don't know. He hasn't gotten to bed before midnight since we got to London, and he's looking peaky again." Eggsy said, sitting at the kitchen table and repairing one of Harry's collars.

The butler huffed from where he was sitting at the other side of the table, polishing silver. "My lad, the king only gets three or four hours of sleep each night since the war started."

"The war is over," Eggsy reminded him.

"Well, then, lad, you'll have to figure out a strategy for getting the man to bed earlier," the butler told him, peering at Eggsy over his glasses.

Eggsy nodded thoughtfully.

That night, once the dinner was over and the men had withdrawn for brandy and cigars, Eggsy waited for an hour. Most of the gentlemen had rejoined the ladies, but a few had buttonholed Harry in his study. Eggsy mixed up a hot toddy and placed it in a glass set on a small tray, with pills he'd rolled from a slice of bread laid on a linen napkin. He carried it to the study and the footman on duty knocked on the door for him and opened the door when Harry called to enter.

Eggsy carried the tray over to the desk and placed it to the side.

"What's this?" One of the older gentlemen blustered.

Eggsy bowed. "Sir, it is his majesty's medicine. His doctor has prescribed it for his majesty's health."

Harry chuckled, "I had forgotten, Mr. Unwin. Thank you."

Eggsy bowed again, "Your majesty." He left the study.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry's bell rang and Eggsy grinned to himself as he moved quietly and swiftly up the servant's staircase to reach Harry's rooms. He tapped on the door, nodding to the two footmen stationed on either side.

"Enter!" Harry called, and Eggsy opened the door and slid inside. Harry grinned back at him.

"Excellent strategy, Eggsy," Harry complimented him. "I recognize the toddy, but what were the pills?"

"Bread," Eggsy answered, "it's an old strategy of mum's. It can't hurt you and if you roll it long enough and press it flat, it looks like a pill."

"It does, at that. If I hadn't trusted you, I wouldn't have swallowed them," Harry said.

"I didn't think of that, Harry. I just wanted to get you to bed sooner than you have been. You still need to recover," Eggsy said, coming behind Harry and helping him remove his jacket.

"I appreciate that, Eggsy. Thank you," Harry replied. In rapid order, working together, they had Harry in his pajamas and tucked in bed.

"Sleep well, Harry. I'll see you in the morning," Eggsy whispered, turning off the lamps on his way out the door.

For the next few weeks, Eggsy kept up the medical excuse, and Harry recovered much more quickly with plentiful sleep.

It seemed to happen quickly, but Eggsy looked at a calendar and realized he'd been in London for six months. He and Harry worked together well, Harry asking his opinion at night as Eggsy helped him prepare for bed, and in the morning, when Eggsy sometimes joined him for breakfast in his rooms. 

Many years hence, Eggsy will look back at this time in his life and think, 'this was more than I ever dreamed I would have' and smile. He got to spend his time helping Harry and being with him, and could not conceive of a better life.


	7. Coda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mature content addendum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the artist, because they were happy to have anything up to an explicit rating, and the rest of this story is teen. This is not a necessary chapter to read, though, since it is mostly porn. Enjoy?

Eggsy laid out the new French milled soap, the washcloth, and hung the thick towels on the heated bar, then turned the taps down so the bathtub wouldn't overflow while he was busy in the other room.

When he entered the bedroom, Harry was just coming in. He was muddy, his cheeks were bright red from the cold, and he was grinning. He handed his hat and gloves to Eggsy, who set them aside.

"I take it the riding was fine?" Eggsy said, bringing over the boot jack.

"I can't say that I'm fond of hunting, but I do enjoy the riding. Yes, the new gelding is an excellent seat," Harry said, putting a hand on Eggsy's shoulder as he used the jack to remove his boots. Eggsy took the boots over to the door and opened it, placing them in the hall to clean later. He returned to Harry and helped him remove his hunting jacket. Harry quickly stripped off the rest of his clothes while Eggsy sorted them. He took the hat, gloves, breeches, and jacket into the dressing room and put the remainder in with the laundry.

When he entered the bathroom, Harry was just sinking into the steaming water. Eggsy turned the taps off and dipped the washcloth into the water.

"Lean forward, Harry. How did you get mud behind your ears?" Eggsy chuckled as he soaped the cloth and used it to begin cleaning around Harry's ears and neck. He used the soap to lather Harry's hair, then used his hands to rinse away the suds.

"The gelding took a fence, quite well, too, and there was a massive puddle on the other side. I'm afraid mud got everywhere. The tack is quite a job, and you can commiserate with the stable boy. I've given you both quite the nasty job," Harry said, leaning back once Eggsy was done scrubbing his back and head.

"Hmmm. Have you decided on a name for the gelding yet?" Eggsy began cleaning Harry's arms and hands, getting between each finger.

Harry moaned, "That feels good, Eggsy. Yes, I think I have. What do you think of Galahad?"

"It's a good name," Eggsy said, lathering up more soap. Harry lifted one of his legs and Eggsy began to clean it.

"Then that's what I'll choose. That feels good, Eggsy."

"Are you getting warm again?" Eggsy asked, switching legs.

"Finally, yes," Harry admitted.

Eggsy stopped and looked at him, "Any coughing? Tightness in your chest?"

"No, dear boy, I'm feeling fine," Harry told him.

Eggsy looked at Harry closely before nodding and handing him the washcloth. Harry pushed it back at Eggsy, who looked puzzled.

"You do it," Harry said softly, never breaking his gaze with Eggsy.

Eggsy breathed and rubbed more lather up on the cloth before taking it to Harry's shoulders and chest. He slowed himself, using the cloth to rub at one of Harry's nipples, getting it peaked and tender before rinsing it and using his mouth. Harry moaned and cupped Eggsy's head as Eggsy's hand crept down, cupping Harry's cock as it stiffened. Harry bucked up into Eggsy's hand, and Eggsy curled his hand tighter around Harry. Harry let his head thump against the edge of the tub. Eggsy looked up at Harry.

"All right there, Harry?"

"Do not give me your cheek, Eggsy," Harry gasped out. Eggsy grinned.

Eggsy pulled his hand back and reached for the scented oil he'd set nearby, pouring some on his hand before plunging it back into the water. Harry gasped at the slickness as Eggsy rubbed his fingers around before tightening his grip again. He slid his hand up and down slowly, pausing occasionally to rub his thumb over Harry's crown, drawing moans and gasps. He tucked his fingers under and rubbed them over Harry's sac, pressing up and gently rubbing them. Harry's hips pushed up, chasing his orgasm as Eggsy played his body, kissing across Harry's chest as his hand moved. Harry clutched at Eggsy's hair and shoulders as Eggsy continued his ministrations. 

All too soon, Harry was pushing up into Eggsy's grip and groaning as he shook through his orgasm, his fingers tightening in Eggsy's hair so that Eggsy felt the sting.

Once he could breathe again, Harry pulled Eggsy to him and kissed him. "Thank you, Eggsy."

Eggsy replied, "You're welcome, Harry."

Harry climbed out of the bathtub and took the towel Eggsy handed him, wrapping it around his waist. Eggsy draped another towel over Harry's shoulders, and then let Harry back him into the wall.

"My turn," Harry murmured, and Eggsy let his head fall back as Harry deftly opened his flies and pulled out his cock. Harry kissed him as he pulled Eggsy's cock, the pressure just right. Eggsy tried to keep his hips still, but it didn't take long before he was thrusting up into Harry's fist. Harry nipped at his lip and Eggsy jerked and spilled over Harry's hand and the towel, Harry being very careful that nothing got on Eggsy's trousers.

Eggsy let his head fall forward onto Harry's shoulder and breathed. Harry kissed his temple, using his clean hand to stroke Eggsy's side. Eggsy finally lifted his head and gave Harry a brief kiss.

"Thank you, Harry."

"I love you, Eggsy," Harry whispered.

"I love you, Harry."

~fin


End file.
